MORE THAN UNSTOPPABLE
by Violisa
Summary: Takes place right after graduation. Ron and Kim plan on focussing on their relationship during the summer before they both head out to collage, but as turns out things go down hill as people begin causing trouble once again in their lives, only this time it's a bit different then the trouble they're used to solving. Will Kim and Ron be able to save everything including themselves?


MORE THAN JUST UNSTOPPABLE

They let the car take them anywhere and finally landed along a beach someplace. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her small but built body to his chest, placing a kiss on her forehead as he did.

"So KP, what do we do now?" He whispered softly into her ear.

"I don't know. But whatever it turns out to be, I'm sure we'll be just fine. After all, we can do anything." She whispered back to him. Slowly she lowered her head against his chest. She was proud of him, prouder than she's ever felt for someone.

"Yeah, I hope so." He whispered as he placed his chin on her head. He had never loved her so much before and never ever wanted to lose her. He wanted to call her his and spend forever with her but he wasn't sure what she thought about the whole idea.

"Kim, there's something i want to talk to you about." He said holding her closer to himself.

"If its about collage, I don't want to hear it. I know your worried about it and your afraid, I might pick someone else over you but I can assure you that it will never happen. I know that you don't want me to go to a collage away from you but you won't tell me because you don't want to hold me back. Well i have some good news for you, Ron." She said softly.

"News? What news? What is it?" He asked suddenly interested at what she was about to say.

"I know how you said yu were going to upper U since that was the best place you could get into so... I applied there for the next four years with you!" She replied happily. She was hoping he'd be excited.

"Your going to Upper U? But Kim, what about those better schools you got an acceptance letter to? Don't you want to go there?" He asked. He knew she would do better at them instead of Upper U and that she'd been so excitedgetting accepted to go to different places around the globe. He didn't want to hold her back from going where she wanted to go just for himself. He didn't want her regreting it all later.

"Well, not when your not there with me. I need my goofy best friend around to keep me from going crazy. Plus i'd miss you so much that i just couldn't stand it being away from you. And don't try to get me to change my mind, cause i ain't, I'm staying with you and thats my decision. Your important to me and i want you there to hold me when i need someone to." She whispered.

"But what about your parents? They were really wanting you to go to one of those schools."

"They'll understand, I'm sure. After all, its my decision and they aren't going to change it for me. Are you happy about me going to school with you?"

"Well of course I am! i'm really really happy! But I don't want you giving up things just for me.."

"Nonesense. You gave up tons of things for me, and it's my turn to pay you back for it all. I'm not missing out on anything. Now stop argueing and be happy that i'm staying with you."

"Okay. Thank you so much, Kim." He whispered and leaned down to kiss her lips. He carefully slide his tongue into her mouth and kissed her deeply, making sure she knew how much he loved her. He pulled away minutes later as they were out of breath.

"So what did you want to talk about, Honey?' She whispered and looked up into his chocolately brown eyes. He smiled at her and began playing with her long red hair.

"What do you think of our relationship?" He asked.

"Our relationship? Um... i think it's great." She replied lifting her head off his chest to look at him suspicously.

"No thats not what i meant. I meant do you like where we are in our relationship?"

"RON! How could i not? I love you with all my heart and i'd never love another person like that. I plan on being with you till the end." Kim said at first mad thinking that nthis was another one of his talks about it beig impossible for her to love him, then calmed down noticing he was smiling.

"I'm glad. i feel the same way. Have you ever um... Ever you know... Thought about settling down with me sometime?" He asked as his throat went dry. She moved away from him a little bit more, thinking he said something wrong or her not liking the idea, he paniked.

"Well...i'm not going to lie...but...Yeah.. I guess i have." His paniked quickly disappeared to be replaced with warm sensation. He watched as she started playing with her hair, trying to comb it back away from her face. He smiled.

"What would you think of that?" She stopped and looked at him. Confused on where exactly he was going with this conversation. She sighed and answered his question.

"I think i'd like it." She watched as his eyes and face lit up, seeming to glow in the moonlight. She smiled. He was just so cute when he did that.

"Why?" She asked.

"Oh...Just wondering... You know for the future.." He said happy that she atcually like the idea of settling down with him sometime. He gave her a big smile as he turned to look out at the view before them. She turned as well and let out a sigh as she saw how beautiful it all was. The sky was clear, showing all the stars in the sky and the moon which had a greyish glow to it giving the water an enchanting look to it.

"This is so beautiful." She whispered in awe leaning her head back against his chest, her eye lids dropping a bit.

"Yeah." he said in agreement, pulling her much closer to him.


End file.
